


The World Made New

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [18]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Major Character Undeath, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vampires, brothers being brothers, sad beginning happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor manages to resist the voice at his window for a week. On the seventh night, he gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Made New

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song - [Bauhaus - Bela Lugosi's Dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKRJfIPiJGY)
> 
> This didn't turn out as porny as I meant but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

The night after the funeral, Thor heard tapping on his window. He pulled his blankets tighter and tried to ignore it. But when he heard Loki's voice, that he could not ignore. "Sweetheart," Loki whispered. "Darling, let me in." 

Thor shivered. They had known this was a risk, when they found his brother’s body. Cold and white in the snow. But Thor could not bear to see his head struck off before they buried him, not after their parents had died in the pestilence that swept through their valley that summer. Loki was all he had left. Instead of lilies he agreed that he be given a garland of garlic, but that was all Thor could find it in himself to allow. 

A quiet word to the priest the next morning was sufficient to see the villagers digging up the coffin to do what Thor could not bring himself to watch. But it was too late. The priest came to see him, all alone in that much-too-large house, to say that the grave was empty. Thor nodded and thanked him. 

He was so tired. Tired of ugliness, tired of suffering, tired of this same village where he had passed every day of his life. Tired of knowing all of it so well. That chink out of the fifth brick up on the northeast corner of their neighbor's house. Tired of the split in the bough of the apple tree in their yard. Tired of knowing every worn track in the lane below his window. 

It lasted for a week. A week of lying awake all night, listening to his brother’s words. A week of sleeping in the safety of day, his curtains thrown open to the sun. It was the seventh night that it changed. When Thor could no longer listen to the pleading of the only one left to him in the world. The beloved voice remained the same, and it could not be denied forever. 

Thor rose and opened the window. 

“You must invite me,” Loki said. 

“Come in,” Thor answered, a tremble in his voice. 

Loki climbed inside. He stood there, in Thor’s bedroom, looking nearly the same as he always did. A big hungrier, perhaps; he had, after all, spent a week at the window rather than feeding his newly changed body. A bit paler, perhaps; he had no blood of his own anymore. A bit slighter, perhaps; that was hard to tell. The curtains billowed around him in the wintry air. 

“You understand what I have become,” Loki said. 

“I do.” 

“Then you understand what I offer? I was not asked, but I will not have you without your wish.” 

“Please. Loki. I… I don’t want to be alone.” 

Loki nodded. “Remove your shirt,” he said. “The collar will be in the way.” 

Thor did as he was told. 

“Lie down,” Loki said. “You will grow weak.” 

Thor did as he was told. 

“Invite me,” Loki said softly. 

And Thor did as he was told. 

Loki laid down next to him and kissed him gently on the throat. Thor could feel the thud of his pulse beneath the cold lips. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Loki told him. “I’ll be as gentle as I can.” 

“How much does it hurt?” Thor asked. 

“Quite a lot.” There was sorrow in Loki’s voice as he spoke. “But not for long.” 

“Then do it. I’m ready. There’s nothing left for me here.” 

For the last time, Loki kissed his brother on warm lips. He raised his head and relaxed his jaw to let his fangs descend. After a moment he frowned. “I haven’t quite got the hang of this yet,” he said. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure this happens to all vampires sometimes,” Thor said consolingly. 

Sharp green eyes snapped up to meet his own. “Don’t patronize me, Thor,” he hissed. “ _Try_ to remember that I’m much stronger than you, now.” 

"After how much you mocked me last month at the lake, I think it's fair." 

"That was really funny," Loki said. 

"It was really cold!" Thor said. 

"I didn't have a problem." 

"I got better pretty fast," Thor mumbled. 

"Yes, once I helped you." 

"Is that a hint?" 

"It wasn't, but it is now." 

"This isn't really how I expected this to be, from the tales," Thor told him. 

Loki gazed at him levelly. "What ever is?" he asked softly. 

And since there was no answer to that, Thor didn't try. Instead he rose up on one elbow and gently pressed Loki to his back. He shivered as he began to unbutton the narrowly fitted shirt, realizing suddenly that it was the same one he'd put on his brother's lifeless body to be buried in. 

"Don't mind that. It doesn't matter now," Loki whispered. 

Thor looked at him. "No, I suppose it doesn't," he replied. Still, it was unspeakably strange to undress him, taking off the clothes that Thor had put on his cold, stiff body. It was just as cold, now, but fluid, shifting restlessly beneath Thor's rapid hands. Infinitely better to be done, to have him sprawled naked and welcoming across Thor's bed. He could almost pretend nothing had changed. 

He kissed his way down the icy skin, not taking the time he would have given it, before. Loki's cock was just as cold, but it stirred as he kissed it, just the way he remembered, and the sounds Loki made when he took it between his lips were the same ones that sang through his memory. He felt it grow long and heavy on his tongue as he sucked gently, coaxing it to the same firm thickness as always. Loki's scent, when Thor slid down and buried his face in curls, was nearly the same, just the warmth of his soft muskiness replaced by hints of ice. The longer it was in his mouth the more of his heat it took, until it felt... not hot, but no longer cold and peculiar. 

Loki writhed beneath him like living marble as he grew close, his cock twitching familiarly between Thor's lips. Just as Thor was forgetting _why_ he was doing this, getting caught up in his brother's pleasure as always, inhumanly strong hands clamped down on his arms. He was pulled up and away, making a faint mewl at the loss and then there was nothing but agony, blind, blood-red agony as Loki's teeth tore into his throat. He didn't even notice the cold spill across his thigh. 

When Loki pulled his teeth out and began to suck, it came with a strange, welcome ache. He could feel his life spilling away with every beat of his heart, every tug of his brother's mouth. He collapsed downward and Loki moved him gently to his back, rising up over him and continuing to drink. The light faded in his eyes, and he swooned. 

When Thor woke, it was to the feel of warm hands on him. He opened his eyes to find Loki smiling at him. "You're warm," he said. His tongue felt like cotton. 

"Your heat," Loki said. "It'll last a while." 

"Am I..." 

Loki nodded. "Come to the window," he said. 

Thor rose on wooden legs and followed his brother to look out. 

He looked, and _oh!_ The world was new. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for killing off poor Thor's family again. :( I just can't see him abandoning his mother.


End file.
